Try This On
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: Mo and Glitch go shopping! Well sorta. They do a little somethin'-somthin' happens. Inspired bDance Central 3 outfits.


**Not the best story i made but i just needed to finish this story**

* * *

It was an ordinary day, it was a Saturday. So that meant that there were gonna be a lot of people at the Mall. Including most of the crews from Dance Central. But most of them were looking for new crew outfits. Since Dance Central 3 was coming. Almost all the crews got their new outfits, except for Hi-Def.

They were too busy doing other things. They figured since they were at the Mall they might as well do other things before they start shopping. Every crew agreed to bring in their new outfits tonight so that they can show everyone. And whoever doesn't have their outfits, have to suffer by everyone else has to throw dodge balls at you. Yeah a good old fashion game of dodge ball, don't ask why, they roll like that. Instead of shopping for their outfits, Mo and Glitch were watching a movie; it was a horror/romantic. Something that the both of them love. When the movie was over, it was already seven-thirty. When they found out, they started to panic. They really didn't wanna get pelted with dodge balls.

"Man, we really need to start looking for new clothes." Mo informed.

"No kidding. I don't want get hurt. Especially by dodge balls." The teen whimpered.

"Don't worry, we got plenty of time. We just need to find the right store that has our kid of swag. And should be easy to find in this kind of Mall." Mo explained.

After their conversation, they went around, walking trying to find the perfect store for them. Finally the boys reached one store that has awesome-looking clothes that don't cost a lot. Looking around the store was tiring, they were pretty sure that searched the entire store. Fifteen minutes later, both of them find an outfit that not only looks great, but looks like they're from the 80's. So both of them went in a dressing room together and started to try on their outfits that they picked. After Glitch was done putting on his outfit, he checked himself out in the mirror, not looking too bright his outfit. "Soooo, what do you think of this? Is it too much?" he asked Mo. Mo took a good, long look at him before answering him. "Honestly, I think it looks cute, but I prefer you without your clothes _off_." Glitch giggled a bit as he felt some blood goes to his cheeks. "Really, you're gonna flirt with me while in a dressing room." Glitch replied. "Hey I'm just being honest with you." Mo said. "Well why don't you take _your_ clothes off and we start a little something-something." Glitch whispered in a seductive tone, coming closer and closer to Mo until his back was against the wall. "Really? right here, right now?" Mo questioned, raising one of his eyebrows. "Sure, why not? I mean there's no one around here. It's just you and me." Glitch said, wrapping his arms around Mo's neck. Mo just kept staring at him, he was so damn cute. "You. Are a very, _very_ convincing person." Mo said, wrapping his arms around Glitch's waist. Mo then leaned down to kiss Glitch on the lips. Glitch moaned and lifted himself on his tippy-toes, somewhat deepening the kiss. All of a sudden, they heard a knocking on the door. "Hello is anyone in there?" "Uhh, ocupado" Glitch said after pulling away from the kiss, rolling his eyes. Mo gave out a chuckle. "Wow, really? You're gonna say that?" "What? That guy totally ruined our moment." Glitch said with a scoff. "Well I'm about to ruin it." Mo said, pushing Glitch off of him. "What? Why?" Glitch started to scream a bit. "We still need to find the right outfit for our crew. We only got about thirty minutes left before the Mall closes." Mo informed. "C'mon, can't we just take the clothes we picked and just continue kissing? I mean our normal crew outfits are kinda tacky and so are the outfits that we picked right now." Glitch said. "And once again, you convince me to do something you wanna do." Mo said with a smirk. "But let's go home first. Then we can finish what we started." "Then let's go home then." Glitch said, putting on his clothes.

* * *

Once they got home, they finished what they started in the dressing room. They came back from the Mall and immediately sat on the couch and finished up what they wanted to do. It was just a make-out session. It's not like they had sex or something. They figured they can do that another time, when they're not being rushed. They would've but they had to meet up with the other crews to see the outfits that they got. The other crews' outfits were kinda cool too. They looked like they belonged in the 70's, 80's, or the 90's. Well it turns out that no one had to pelt by dodge balls. That's too bad; it would've been fun to do that to someone. Well looks like Mo and Glitch have something new to do whenever they go shopping again. Just hopefully no one interrupts them. Again.

* * *

**sorry if i dissapointed you guys :(. but i promise that i will do better! **


End file.
